


Reading Material

by theanonymouslibrarians



Series: Faquarl Lives [1]
Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymouslibrarians/pseuds/theanonymouslibrarians
Summary: Kitty gives Faquarl a book.





	Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Bartimaeus Sequence of any of its characters.

 

Faquarl almost didn't answer. He wasn't overly fond of humans; in fact he hated most and tolerated the rest. But it was just...just so odd that she'd come here. True,  Faquarl got on better with the girl than that magician of Bartimaeus'. He even had a grudging amount of respect for her. And they did share several of the same interests. But they certainly weren't friends, and  Faquarl made it a point to only associate with Bartimaeus' pets when absolutely necessary. But here the girl was, standing on his doorstep.

So, letting his curiosity get the better of him,  Faquarl opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

She raised a brow. “Well, hello to you, too!” She glanced down fumbling around in a messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder.

“Hello, girl.”

“Kitty.” She said.

“Yes...”

“Look. I’m not going to take up much of your time.”

“Good.”

She finally found what she was looking for in the bag and pulled it out. “I just finished reading this...and I thought you might like it.” She held it out.

Hesitantly  Faquarl took it. “A Game of Thrones.”

“Yeah. It’s good. Probably the best you’ll ever read.”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve read a lot of books.”

“Just give it a chance, okay? You’ll like it I promise . ”

“Okay...”

There was an awkward pause. “Right.” The girl said. “Well...I’ll get going now.”

“Right.”  Faquarl didn’t wait for her to leave before closing the door. 

Turning away, he tossed the book aside. Then, thinking better of it, picked it up again. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do today.

The girl was right. It was a  _ very  _ good book.


End file.
